Get Off My Block
|album = In Real Life |featuring = TryHardNinja (rapping) CaptainSparklez (additional rapping) Jerry Farley (vocals) |time = 3:42 |date = 20 August, 2013 }} Get Off My Block is a Minecraft rap that was written, rapped and co-produced by TryHardNinja, in collaboration with CaptainSparklez, who provided additional rapping. The song can be found in the 2013 album In Real Life. Lyrics I'M BACK STILL GET ROCKS AND ALL THIS HERE MINE SO GET OFF MY BLOCK STILL TURNING PIGS INTO PORK CHOPS THINK OF CROSSING ME? DON'T STILL PILIN' GEMS INTO MOUNTAINS I LIKE MY CURRENCY TALL THINK I'LL CONSTRUCT ME A CASTLE BIG OL' DIAMOND FILLED MOAT THE ONLY TIME YOU SEE DIAMONDS IS TRYIN' CREATIVE MODE HEH GRIEFIN' DON'T TOLERATE END A MAN IF THEY HATE STILL SPILL GRIEFER BLOOD REDSTONE ON THE WAY DON'T BE JEALOUS 'CAUSE ITS WAY TOO LATE I GOT YOUR GIRL IN MY SERVER SHE GIVIN' ME CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE SO MUCH ICE I'LL CRAFT COME SKATES MANSIONS HERE AND MANSIONS THERE YEAH I'M TALKIN' REAL ESTATE YEAH I'M TALKIN' INTERSTATE MINECART ROADS, ACRE LOTS KEEP YOUR MORTGAGE 'CAUSE I BUILT THE TOWN GET OFF MY BLOCK H-H-H-HERE'S A ONE WAY TRIP TICKET FOR ONE GET OFF MY BLOCK CHEST STUCK ON OVERSTOCK LIKE EVERYDAY GET OFF MY BLOCK HEY THERE IT'S MR SEND THEM TO THE NETHER MINECRAFT STYLE RIGHT HERE HEH HEH HEH GET IT? MINECRAFT STYLE THAT MEANS I'LL MAKE THEM DISAPPEAR THIS DIAMOND SWORD WILL TELEPORT THERE'S NO NEED FOR OBSIDIAN HERE'S A ONE WAY TRIP TICKET FOR ONE I HEAR ITS NICE THIS TIME OF YEAR MLG PRO CREEPERS DON'T WANT THIS BRING THAT GLOWSTONE FLOW SPARKLE POLISH MIX NOTCH ON THE PHONE WITH THE NEW UPDATE LIST MY TREASURE STACKED SO HIGH HE MIGHT JUST ADD A G6 TO BOOST ME UP TO COUNT IT UP 'CAUSE ITS A LONG WAY TO THE TOP ITS SOARING PASSED THE HOUSE AND CLOUDS AND YEAH YOU CAN CALL THAT SKY BLOCK SO COME ON UP AND JOIN ME TRY TO CRAFT A CHEST THAT'S BIG ENOUGH OR MAYBE CRAFT A PARACHUTE NO SPACE FOR YOU GET OFF MY BLOCK H-H-H-HERE'S A ONE WAY TRIP TICKET FOR ONE GET OFF MY BLOCK CHEST STUCK ON OVERSTOCK LIKE EVERYDAY GET OFF MY BLOCK KNOCK KNOCK BEDROCK WHEN I COME THROUGH STAY SURVIVIN' MUCH HARDER THAN THEY USED TO GET OFF MY BLOCK OR YOUR FRIENDS WILL NEED SOME TISSUE 'CAUSE THEY MIGHT CRY BUT THESE ARROWS THEY WON'T MISS YOU I GOT THAT BIG SLIME TREASURE THAT MEANS FULLY GROWN ITS LIKE I'M KING CHEF OF THE KITCHEN COOKIN' BREAD AT HOME AND YOU CAN GO ASK SKY I GOT THAT BUTTER THRONE WHILE YOU GOT THE WHOLE SERVER LIKE YOU EVEN DIG BRO'? A SELF-MADE BLOCK BILLIONAIRE JUST CHECK THE MAP I'M MININ' WHILE YOU WATCHIN' LIKE WHAT TEXTURE PACK IS THAT? I CAME TO DIG DIG DIG LIKE I DON'T KNOW TO STOP 'CAUSE IF IT SHINE IT'S GOIN' BE MINE WORK OVERTIME GET OFF MY BLOCK H-H-H-HERE'S A ONE WAY TRIP TICKET FOR ONE GET OFF MY BLOCK CHEST STUCK ON OVERSTOCK LIKE EVERYDAY GET OFF MY BLOCK CUBE CASINO, MINERALS AND ROCKS RACK 'EM STACK 'EM POKER CHIP 'EM UP JEWELS LIKE LAVA, OVERFLOWIN' FROM THE TOP CHEST STUCK ON OVERSTOCK LIKE EVERYDAY GET OFF MY BLOCK Video Category:Songs Category:Original Songs Category:TryHardNinja Category:TryHardNinja Songs Category:In Real Life